


Karyu's Victory Prize

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: D'espairsRay
Genre: Belts, M/M, S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When you're a winner, you get to do what you please. At least that's what a drunken Karyu believes.





	Karyu's Victory Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drunken consent for S&M acts.

            Empty cans of beer seemed to fill the room, like some kind of biblical plague. They were on the window sill, the book case, the table and there was even one stuffed between two sofa cushions. They were cans scattered across the floor, on the verge of resembling a new metallic floor covering, not quite in fashion but making a statement none the less.

            Across the table, there was a pack of cards and plastic poker chips but nobody was playing with them now. The game was over and the room was now deserted, as the men who had been hanging out here had gone home, or off to the bedrooms upstairs.

            If you should leave the room and enter the hall, you would find the empty beer cans weren't confined to just four walls. A can sat on a side table, another on the stairs themselves but the cans here were sparse and easy to ignore.

            Upstairs the house is a lot tidier, as nobody had gone up here until now. Now however things were about to get messy as Karyu, the home’s owner, was about to claim his prize from his victory at poker earlier that night.

            “I want to cum on your ass.” Karyu announced, his drunk brain finding no problem asking this of his friend.

            “We're not having sex.” Zero replied, though he sounded unsure. Even hopeful that the exact opposite might be true.

            “You're going to bend over my bed and I'm going to masturbate to the view.” Karyu replied, simply stating what he believed to be true.

            “Why would you want that? Why would I let you do that?” Zero demanded, knowing he should be more offended by the request but his drunken state made it hard to figure out why that would be so.

            “Because you have the sexiest ass I've ever seen.” Karyu replied, reaching around Zero's body to slap it. The angle made it hard to hit him with too much force but it was enough to make Zero gasp. The gasp of pain sounded truly erotic to Karyu, who decided to add a new level to his demands.

            “In fact, I may just slap it a few times first,” Karyu added casually. “Your pain turns me on.”

            “Why not use a belt? That would cause more pain,” Zero agreed before it occurred to him that it was his ass they were talking about. “You could find Hizumi and see how he squeals!”

            “But you have the perfect ass.” Karyu replied, frowning at Zero's unwillingness to participate. “And you lost.” He remembered, though that wasn't even true. In fact, Hizumi had lost making Zero's suggestion make even more sense, but sense was hardly something important to him anymore. He wanted to do this to Zero and he was going to do it now. “Now hurry up and bend over the bed.”

            “So you can hit me?” Zero asked and when Karyu nodded and waited expectantly for him to obey, he found himself kneeling by the bed and bending his upper body over it so his ass was on perfectly display for Karyu. Karyu was his friend and Karyu wanted this. Zero wanted Karyu to be happy. These were the simple thoughts going through Zero's brain and unable to handle any further evaluation of the situation, he was merely happy that he, Zero, had made Karyu, his friend, happy.

            Behind him Karyu smiled and ran his hand over Zero's ass, feeling the warmth and tightness through the black denim of his jeans. There was no excess fat on Zero, though he wasn't a walking skeleton either. He was perfect and Karyu was unreasonably jealous. Unreasonably, because he too had a nice butt that many a gay man had wanted a piece of. Some had even got their wish.

            Remembering his plan, he raised his hand and slapped Zero, hard. He liked the word hard, it was always a positive thing for a man to be. It implied that they were tough, masculine, sexually ready. Yes, hard was a good word. Hard made Zero whimper and his whimpers made him hard. Perhaps he should hit Zero again? Yes, that was a plan.

            Again Karyu hit Zero's ass and enjoyed the whimper off response but this time he frowned. Hard made his hand hurt! Looking down at his hand he saw a graze and glancing once again at Zero's ass, he realised he must have hit him over the belt. That was no good. The belt was clearly evil and had to be removed. Reaching around Zero he undid the belt, getting a few accidental touches to the other’s penis.

            Perhaps, had he been sober, he would have taken advantage of Zero's vulnerability but he was not sober. He was drunk and his mind could only handle what he was doing right now. Not what he might do. Right now he was holding a belt and had a beautiful ass on display in front of him. There was only one thing to do in this situation and he raised the belt and brought it down on Zero's ass, grinning at the groan the other man let out.

            “Oh god again!” Zero exclaimed excitedly, mistaking pain for pleasure. His wish was granted and he groaned again, clutching onto the sheets as he waited for the third blow. It came and he found himself begging for more. Karyu was so strong and his ass already felt like it was on fire. The burning sensation made him feel warm inside and he was thoroughly enjoying himself, though his pleasure wasn't sexual. At least he wasn't becoming hard but perhaps he was too drunk for that. Either way it didn't matter, he was enjoying himself.

            For Karyu it was entirely different. To him Zero's moans were purely erotic and within his jeans was a large erection begging for attention. Idly he let his free hand cup the bulge and smiled at the new pleasure. He stopped hitting Zero for a moment and simply stared at that perfect ass, suddenly remembering his original plan. The belt fell forgotten from his fingers and he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection free, frantically stroking it, wanting to cum over Zero's ass as quickly as possible.

            “No don't move!” Karyu scolded as Zero tried to see what he was doing. The other obeyed without question and simply lay there, feeling too tired to argue. Whatever Karyu was doing, it didn't matter. He trusted his friend. Karyu would never hurt him. The fact that Karyu would, and had just, hurt him didn't really factor into Zero's reasoning and trust.

            Behind him Karyu was still frantically rubbing his erection, with a look of pure concentration on his face, as he stared at Zero's ass with hungry eyes. His mind began to wander to thoughts of being inside the other man and hearing him moan in pain some more. Would Zero allow that though? He'd ask but he could already feel his orgasm approaching and with a loud moan he came, splattering his cum onto Zero's ass just like he had wanted too. It sure was great to be the winner and get to dominate Zero like this. He should win more often. Perhaps next time he would ask for sex. That was a plan! Next time he won he would make Zero crawl on his hands and knees and then he would fuck him so hard he couldn't walk in the morning.

            Smiling at the thought, Karyu climbed onto his bed and turned off the lights before settling down to sleep. He'd completely forgotten that Zero was still there but when he felt the bed move beside him and a warm arm wrap around him he remembered.

            “Next time I'm going to win and make you cum over Hizumi's ass, whilst I take you from behind.” Zero announced and though Karyu still wanted to win and make Zero's his, he had no complaints about Zero's suggestion either. As long as one of them won he'd have fun and that was what mattered.


End file.
